


The Next Exit

by saintroux



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bathrooms, Bye Week, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintroux/pseuds/saintroux
Summary: Geno had been messing with him for hours now, basically since he woke up from his post-breakfast nap.





	The Next Exit

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for day one: intercrural, but we're LATE so here it is on day two! this was supposed to be a 500 word ficlet and well, it ain't. enjoy!

"Do you want me to crash this car?" Sid yelped, putting one hand over Geno's in his lap and forcibly settling it back to his side. Geno had been messing with him for hours now, basically since he woke up from his post-breakfast nap. He'd popped some unlabelled CD in that seemed to include an array of indistinguishable Russian techno, put his sweaty socked feet up on the dash, and been touching Sid periodically, hands getting closer and closer to Sid's inseam until Sid batted him away.

It was clear what Geno was angling at, but Sid wasn't going to give in. They were already an hour behind schedule, somewhere in the middle of fucking nowhere. Sid wasn't even sure what state they were in right now.

"Maybe," Geno smirked around a mouthful of pistachios, and then bit into another one and spit the shell out into the cupholder, which was dangerously close to overflowing. "Then we mess around while we wait for handyman. I get what I want."

"You're unbelievable," Sid cursed, and turned the radio down a little and tried to focus on the road, which seemed endless in front of them, instead of his interested dick. There were trees going by on either side of the roadway for kilometers, and small highway markers. It was not terribly unlike driving through the boonies back home, with kilometer after kilometer of rock and small brushy pines. 

But at the first sign of an exit, he merged into the slowing traffic and went down the ramp to the nearest gas station, pulling into a spot near the door. 

“Gotta piss.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled his sunglasses on and wandered inside, hearing the bell above the door chime once and again as Geno followed him. He wandered the aisles to the washroom in the back corner, and didn’t notice that Geno was still on his heels until he’d reached the door. 

“I need a buddy to pee, eh?” he joked, and pinched Geno’s side where he was softest, relishing in his responding yelp. He walked inside and unzipped. The whole room smelled like a mix of bleach and stale piss, as these places usually did. But it would do.

"Take so long," Geno said from behind him, smug like he knew that Sid was a little hard and was having a tough time of it. God, he was such an asshole sometimes, but it got Sid going, he loved it. He turned to give Geno his most serious glare, and Geno just responded by licking his lower lip. 

Infuriating. 

Sid tried valiantly to piss for the next minute, if only to make Geno wait longer than he wanted to. But there was no way, he was too riled up. He turned to Geno without doing up his pants, his dick half-mast and hanging out. "Well?" 

"Thought you say wait, Sid," Geno said, already undoing the ties on his shorts and sliding them down to his knees. He was so shameless. 

"Turn around," Sid said, motioning with his finger until Geno spun to face the door. "Did you lock it?" Geno nodded. They weren’t wasting any time. 

Sid pressed himself against the long line of Geno's back, dick against his bare ass. The wall was tile and a little sticky to the touch when Sid settled his hand on it and he kissed the back of Geno's curling hair and wiped the mess off on Geno's thigh. 

He brushed his mouth across Geno's shoulder and settled a palm on his hip, right where his tan lines turned pale. "You're really hot for it today, eh? You need it?" He dug his thumbs into the meat of Geno’s ass cheeks, round and high, and spread them a little so he could slide his dick snugly in between. 

It felt--it felt _really_ good. A little rough, but he didn’t care. Maybe he should have let Geno jerk him off on the road after all; he hadn’t known he was this ready to go. 

Geno was quiet for once, cheek pressed to the door, fat mouth parted. Sid could hear the small whine each time he exhaled. “You gonna touch yourself?” Sid asked him, and spit in his hand and rubbed it down the length of his own dick. “I’m gonna--lemme--move your legs closer together.” He gripped himself snugly around the base of his dick and guided himself between Geno’s thighs. 

They did it like this a lot, post-game on the road when they were too worn out to really get into it. Sid liked to spoon up behind Geno and grope him all over and lube up his thighs and fuck him slow until he was drooling into the pillow. But right now he wanted fast and messy--he wanted to come all over Geno’s balls and make him pull up his shorts and sit in it until they got to the hotel tonight. 

“I’m gonna make a mess,” he said, gripping hard at Geno’s hips and thrusting harder and harder until they were rutting into the wall, loud enough that anyone lingering in the hall outside could probably hear.

As if on cue, Geno groaned “Sid--” and cursed low in Russian, pressing his face forward into the door and his ass back into Sid’s palms. 

“C’mon,” Sid said, groping at Geno’s warm cheeks, pulling them apart a little to look at his shiny pink hole. “Get yourself off, let’s go. Someone’s gonna come back here if you’re not quick.” 

Geno took himself in hand then, and started getting really noisy, groaning and breathing heavy, moaning like Sid was dicking him deep instead of just rutting between his thighs. 

“God,” Sid said, feeling familiar tightness curling around in his stomach. He slid forward and rolled his hips a few times, relishing in it, a nice release after a long morning on the road, the familiar heat of Geno’s body that he loved so much. “I can’t wait to watch you squirm all afternoon, knowing you’re sitting in this mess.” 

“Gonna get it on seat,” Geno said, huffed out between breaths. Sid could hear the wet sound of him jerking himself, perfectly off-beat to the slick push and pull of his own dick sliding around warm in between Geno’s legs. “You have to clean later.” 

“You better not.” Sid was gonna burst all over. He was for sure going to treat himself to a family-sized bag of peanut M&Ms after this. Maybe some vinegar chips, if he could find them.

When he could feel himself hanging precariously over the edge, he grabbed Geno around the base of his dick and put his other hand over Geno’s mouth, knowing how loud he would inevitably be when he came. 

“C’mon, let’s--” he said, wet against Geno’s neck where they were pressed together, and with just a little bit of pressure at the base of Geno’s dick, he got Geno to come, thick ropes of it striping the door handle and the dirty tile wall, Geno biting hard into the meatiest part of Sid’s hand, hard enough that it would probably be sore later. 

“Jesus,” Sid said, and followed him over, closing his eyes tight, sinking his dick once, twice, and holding it there against Geno’s balls and softening dick as he came. He could feel it dripping as he grew softer, and he pulled back while Geno’s legs were still pressed together, trapping as much come as he could there in the dark, warm space. 

“You want any coffee or anything?” he asked, laying a kiss to Geno’s flushed cheek and patting him a few times on his sweaty ass. He tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped up and ran his hands quickly under the cool faucet. “I’m gonna grab some snacks before we hit the road again.” 

“Yes,” Geno said, slowly pulling his shorts up his legs and wiping his come covered fingers under the edge of the hem. “Get me coffee. Large, lots sugar.” He was still flushed all over and a little dopey from coming so hard. Probably he would spend the rest of the afternoon taking another nap.

“Sid,” Geno said, when Sid went to unlock the door, his hand cool from the tap on Sid’s forearm. Sid turned to him and Geno came over into his arms, putting a hand under his chin and kissing him. He still tasted like pistachios and breakfast syrup, and Sid relished in it, a reminder of the normalcy of their week, driving around fucking nowhere together like they were anyone. The nicest bye week that Sid had had in years. 

Geno pulled back and itched a little at the back of his neck. “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Sid smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
